clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Clash Royale Wiki:Deck Builder Documentation
This page fully explains all of the features of the Deck Builder tool. Inputs *Each row in the card selection form selects a different card in the battle deck. *The card name and level inputs are dependent on the rarity input. Change the rarity to bring up the appropriate card name and level inputs. *When a rarity input is changed, the level selection for that input will be set to the tournament standard cap by default, and the first card of that rarity in alphabetical order will be readied. *If a card that has already been selected is selected as a different card in the deck, the card already in that input will be swapped with the duplicate card input. *The Battle Deck interface displays the selected cards. Clicking one of these cards will retrieve that card's individual statistics tables from the card's article and display them below the form. *The Battle Deck interface also has numbered buttons that can be used to load battle decks that were saved previously into the input form. *The Submit button at the bottom of the input form is used to load/refresh the tool's result. The save deck button next to it is used to save the deck currently in the inputs to the selected deck save slot. Deck Saving *After selecting a battle deck in the input form, the "Save to Slot..." button can be used to save the deck for later use. *The deck is assigned to the deck slot currently selected in the Battle Deck interface. Use the numbered buttons to change slots or load saved decks. *The deck is saved to your browser's localStorage, so the deck can only be recalled if the same browser on the same device is used. *If a user on the wiki uses the MyBattleDeck template on their personal page, their deck can be saved for use in the Deck Builder tool by clicking the button on their Battle Deck display and selecting a deck save slot to save it to. Data Retrieval *When the deck builder loads for the first time, it will be retrieving the data about certain cards from their respective articles on the wiki, so the Deck Builder page will take longer to load than most other pages. Please allow the tool to fully load. *Whenever a new card is selected for the battle deck for the first time, that card's statistics will be retrieved from that card's article. The form will be disabled for a moment while the data is loaded. *Re-selecting the same card will not require the tool to re-retrieve the data, so there will be no second load time. *The tool uses the browser's localStorage to remember the data associated with cards that have previously been entered into the form. This makes it so that the tool does not have to load each card's data again after the page is reloaded/refreshed. The tool will only need to load when a card that has not been selected before is selected. *Use the "Clear Memory" button to clear all stored card data. This will force the tool to re-retrieve the data for all cards selected. Be sure to clear the tool's memory after any game update that modifies the statistics of cards to ensure that the tool retrieves the latest data. Result *Clicking the Submit button on the input form brings up the tool's result which displays various statistics about the selected battle deck. *The result only refreshes when the Submit button is clicked. *Each section of the result can be collapsed by clicking the section's header. A button will appear that can be used to re-expand the section. Deck Summary section *The Average Elixir Cost, Health, and DPS sections average these statistics of the cards in the deck. The Average Health and DPS sections ignore the statistics of spawned units except for units that are always spawned on the death of an existing unit. For example, the statistics of a Witch's skeletons are ignored but the statistics of a Golem's Golemites are not. Spells are also ignored in both statistics. *The Card Type, Can Target, and Damage Type bars visualize how many cards of each type are in the selected battle deck. This makes it easy to ensure the deck does not have too many or too few cards of any one type. *The Minimum Cycle Cost bar adds up the Elixir costs of the four cheapest cards in the deck. This is the lowest amount of Elixir needed to bring a card back to the hand in battle to play it again. Card Comparison section *This section displays various common statistics of the cards in the deck and uses color to visualize the relative amounts in each column. For example, the card with the least health will have a red cell in the HP column, and the card with the most health will have a green cell in the HP column. *This section makes is easy to choose the right card in the deck for each role in a battle. Damaging Spell Counters section *This section finds damaging spells that can defeat the troops and buildings in the battle deck. *The level of the spell counter shown is the first level of the spell card that can fully defeat the troop or building card (the spell does more damage than amount of health that the troop or building has). *When searching for a counter, the tool checks that: **the card in the battle deck is not a spell (it can needs to have health). **the troop or building does not have a shield. **the spell counter does not cost more than 2 Elixir more than the troop or building. **the spell counter can defeat the troop or building at at least one level. **the spell counter cannot defeat the troop or building at every level. **for The Log: troop or building must be on the ground. *There is a checkbox at the top of the section that can be used to hide counters where the spell's level is above the tournament standard level cap. Toggling this checkbox reloads the tool's result. Substitutions section *This section makes suggestions of similar cards for each card in the battle deck. *The suggested cards can be clicked to retrieve that card's individual statistics tables from the card's article and display them above the result. Below those tables will be a button that can be used to swap the suggested card into the battle deck and replace the card that it was suggested as a replacement for. Permalink *After the form has been submitted, a URL will be generated and displayed in a section below the tool's result. *When one of these permalinks is used to go to the Deck Builder page, the Deck Builder will have the battle deck specified by the URL loaded into the inputs when the page loads. *Use these permalinks to share a battle deck with others by giving them the link.